Sapa Inca Uturuncu Wiki
The Neo-Inca State Survives In 1572, the Spanish Empire attempted to conquer the last remaining Inca stronghold in Vilcabamba. However, the Inca were informed about the impending attack and set up an ambush at a small mountainside pass. When the Spanish soldiers approached on a thin road, the Incas pushed many boulders and rocks down onto the Spanish, devastating the unit. The few remaining stragglers were killed or captured by the Incas.Riggins, Joshua No. The Ultimate Uturuncu. CBA Inc., 2018. This was an unexpected blow to the Spanish who had received little resistance in their conquest. The Spanish saw no threat from the small stronghold, and decided to leave it be until they had further cemented their hold in the rest of the Americas. Early Life In 1567, Sapa Inca Túpac Amaru’s son was born. He was named Uturuncu and from his birth, Túpac Amaru had a specific plan for his son. There was a Spanish soldier, now known only as Rodrigo, who grew sympathetic towards the Inca and became an informant for Túpac Amaru. At the Sapa Inca’s request, Rodrigo became a personal tutor for Uturuncu.Reeves, Keanu. The Real Matrix. Warner Brothers Books., 2022. The young Uturuncu was taught basic mathematics, Spanish literature, classical history, some English, and fluent Spanish. Rodrigo, unknown to Túpac Amaru, was also successful in converting Uturuncu to Catholicism. Rising to Power When his father died of smallpox in 1584, the young Uturuncu became the new Sapa Inca and began creating plans to reinstate an Inca Empire.Maddux, Zager. Memes. Pepe Publishing., 2018. To gain the support of the locals, Inca and Spanish, he would promise a democratic legislature inspired by the English parliament and ancient Athenian democracy. Using information and weapons provided by Rodrigo, he’d send his small army to liberate, never conquer, the former Inca Empire, or as much as he could. With his plan in place, he began traveling to Andean villages, always staying out of Spanish sight, and talking with the local Inca. Spanish colonials who were know to be sympathetic were occasionally entrusted with knowledge of the plan for the revolt, and Uturuncu’s promise of a democratic legislature was highly appealing to them.Spanish, Mister. Esos Inca!. ''Iberian Inc., 2074 The Inca were mostly won on the promise of preservation of their culture and way of life. Fictional History '''The Inca Reconquista' In 1586, when Uturuncu heard that the Spanish were at war with the English, Uturuncu launched his plan. He bagan by sending an envoy to London to seek recognition and support from the English. Uturuncu marched with his force of 70, some armed with muskets, but mostly with pikes and slings, to the Rio Putumayo, encountering minimal Spanish resistance on the way. Llamapox, which the Inca had grown immunities to, began to devastate the local Spanish troops, significantly diminishing their numbers and strength. Once at the Putumayo, Uturuncu chose to consolidate his support from locals and provided them with some arms for defense. Many locals chose to join his forces, which now numbered near 500. Uturuncu then took his forces on a long trek south, mostly along the coast.“The Inca Reconquista.” The Military History of the Americas, NPR, 21 Feb. 2018, www.npr.org/uturuncuthemagnanimus. Eventually, he led his forces inward toward Sumaq Urqu. There, the only true battle of the revolt occurred. Around 400 Spanish troops stood prepared at the mountain to face the Inca force. Initially, the Inca faced heavy losses against the numerically inferior, but technologically superior Spanish. But after under an hour of conflict, the Inca working in the mine unter the Mit’a system revolted from behind the Spanish forces. The divided attention of the Spanish allowed Uturuncu’s force to reach the Spanish line, and engage in melee combat which the Inca were better prepared for. After two hours, the Spanish commander surrendered. Though his forces now stood at a mere 200, he had conquered most of Chinchansuyu, most of Collasuyu, all of Antisuyu and Cuntinsuyu, and some additional land. In 1588, having lost their precious armada to the English and failing two attempts to retake Sumaq Urqu, the Spanish surrendered. They ceded the land Uturuncu had taken and formally recognized the Inca State. England had officially recognized the Inca State as a sovereign nation two months before Spanish surrender and quickly established diplomatic ties, including an embassy in the new capital Cusco.“The Inca Reconquista.” The Military History of the Americas, NPR, 21 Feb. 2018, www.npr.org/uturuncuthemagnanimus. Within a year, the Inca State had received formal recognition and ambassadors from England, the Netherlands, Spain, Portugal, and the Mughal Empire. Now, Uturuncu began setting about creating his government. He formed a democratic legislature to handle domestic affairs known as the House of Condor. The representatives would vote for one amongst their midst to be the Chancellor Condor who would lead meetings and appoint committees. Each delegate would serve a five year term. Any citizen, man or woman, Inca or Spanish, could vote for a representative. The Sapa Inca would be in charge of foreign affairs and the military. Economics Imposing no trade restrictions on any European power, Uturuncu continued production of silver which was promptly exported to Europe in hopes of creating massive inflation. The combination of half of Europe’s population suffering from Llamapox, which kills approximately 60% of its victims, and economic inflation from a massive influx of silver created massive destabilization in Europe.Bruce, Robert The. Oh Flower of Scotland, Why Did Ya Need to Die to Llamapox?. Golf & Haggis Publishers, 2019. With a destabilized Europe, Uturuncu turned to increase trade relations with China and, more so, the Mughal Empire. With Schooners, Brigs, and Frigates seized from the Spanish, Uturuncu began temporary state-funded trade missions to asia. Meanwhile, he imposed many financial incentives for growing spices and cocoa which, thanks to innovations sponsored by the House of Condor, could become solidified as chocolate.Chocula, Count. “The History of Solid Chocolate.” LindtUSA, Lindt, 3 July 2018, www.lindtusa.com/historyofsolidchocolate. Enemies Even after obtaining power, many people fought against the policies that Uturuncu was pushing. Many felt the new Sapa Inca had betrayed the traditions of the past. His conversion to Catholicism, in particular, was seen as a threat to the traditional way of life. Apichu, the first Chancellor Condor, was particularly vocal in his objections to Uturuncu. Apichu gave many speeches against the Sapa Inca, even at the steps of Uturuncu’s palace itself in Cusco. Despite this agitation, Uturuncu appeared to do nothing. Then, with a year left in Apichu’s term, Uturuncu began to address the masses.Riggins, Joshua No. The Ultimate Uturuncu. CBA Inc., 2018. He spoke fervently on the hardships he had endured with them under the Spanish. His speeches swayed the masses against Apichu, who would lose his reelection and, for fear of assassination, flee to Portuguese Brazil. With this enemy out of the way, Uturuncu sought to ensure no one else would become such a great threat to his rule. He frequently had meetings with his generals, and officials to ensure that their needs were being met. Giving some raises, Uturuncu was able to ensure, albeit through much time which could have been spent improving other aspects of the state, that all of the keys to his power would be on his side. In 1603, Suyuntu, Ulturuncu’s 2nd son and general, began to discuss a coup against his father with other officials, those officials were quick to act. Two nights after Suyuntu had confronted them about the coup, a local constable, 4 bureaucrats, and 2 generals captured him and took him before Uturuncu. His father ordered the execution of Suyuntu by being bound hand and foot, trampled by Llamas, and fed to a specifically bred variety of carnivorous, ravenous Guinea Pigs. Abroad, Uturuncu took every step he could to maximize foreign relations. He established resident ambassadors in France, England, the Netherlands, Portugal, the Mughal Empire, and China.Reeves, Keanu. A Mughal History. Universal Books., 2021. He tended prioritized foreign policy above nearly every other matter of the state. Uturuncu also tried hard to please foreign leaders, essentially only stopping short of agreements that would question Inca sovereignty. Political Ideology “Tradition, Rationalism, Freedom.” This was the modow of the new Inca Empire under Uturuncu. These three words summed up Uturuncu’s political ideology. To preserve the traditions of the Inca, he instituted many regulations and incentives for certain matters. For starters, he employed a royal guard of 12 slingers to serve as the closest personal guard to the Sapa Inca. He further required that all police and military servicemen be trained in the use of a sling. Furthering his tradition-preserving goal, Uturuncu provided special farming subsidies for terrace farms, though they were relatively low. Finally, Uturuncu made Quechua the official language of the Empire. Uturuncu also had many progressive policies to promote rationalism. For starters, Uturuncu had scholars adapt Quechua to the phonetic alphabet. He further began his “Great Andean Road” project, connecting all cities in the Empire to the capital at Cusco. At the intersection of the Great Andean Roads, was The College for Cusco, Cusco’s College (Motto: Collegium. Collegium Cusci, Collegium Conformare Cuscum Maxime Optebit. Cosci Collegium. “The College, the College for Cusco, the College Chosen Especially to Educate Cusco. Cusco’s College”).Dindal, Mark, director. The Emperor's New Groove. Walt Disney, 2000. Then there was the concept of freedom. As a young boy learning of the ancient Athenian Democracy and Roman Republic, Uturuncu had admired the idea of freedom, but he also saw its problems. In 1598, Uturuncu authored a constitution which was immediately ratified. It legitimized the power of the democratic House of Condor, laying out a clear distribution of powers. The House of Condor had the authority to pass any domestic policy, though the Sapa Inca held a veto over any House of Condor legislation which could only be overruled by a two-thirds majority in the House. The constitution also included freedom of speech and religion, Uturuncu having personally converted to Catholicism. Notably, it did not include a right to bear arms or a right against self-incrimination. Personal Life and Characteristics Personality Uturuncu was a bold, imaginative, and strong-willed leader, always finding a way, or making one. He was always confident, courageous, and had the ability to take risks. Everywhere from the reconquista to the constitution, Uturuncu courageously rolled the dice to make his imaginations a reality. His imaginations tended to be quite inventive, particularly in his government structure and economic policies. In 1602, Uturuncu imagined conquering Spain in a final act of revenge. So, he assembled his fleet and set off for the iberian peninsula. But in the Battle of the Canary Islands, four-fifths of his fleet sunk to the Spanish.Maddux, Zager. Memes. Pepe Publishing., 2018. With a now ruinous navy, Uturuncu cancelled the invasion and faced fierce opposition and denunciation from many of the House of Condor. But Uturuncu’s will was as solid as the mountain of his name. He was realistic enough to realize the impossibility of an invasion of Spain, but he was not deterred by anything short of a disaster. Uturuncu ensured that the reconquista succeeded, that Apichu was removed from office, and that his economic policies were implemented, sometimes crushing revolts from small port communities. Relationships and Family At 16, the young Uturuncu married Purutu, a beautiful, yet vain, Inca woman of the same age. But, dues to his conversion to Catholicism, he would never desire an end to the marriage. Purutu was often fervently opposed to her husband’s actions. She refused to leave Vilcabamba when Uturuncu was campaigning for the hearts and minds of the people and fighting the Spanish. She even insisted that he surrender to the Spanish in exchange for nobel privileges, but Uturuncu was resolved. It is further believed that she had worked with Suyuntu to organize a coup against her husband, but this has not been proven. However, we do know that Purutu has an affair with Apichu while he was Chancellor. The subsequent confession from Apichu added fuel to the fire against him, partially responsible for the loss of his reelection. Uturuncu’s notes later revealed that he had Purutu have the affair to bring him down,Purutu. My Diary. Diary Publishers, 1658 demonstrating his use of manipulation, even on those nearest to him. In 1588, at 21, Uturuncu’s first of seven children was born. Pariapichiu became Sapa Inca in 1637, when Uturuncu died. The constitution stated that the Sapa Inca chose his successor, and Pariapichiu was Uturuncu’s choice. Growing up, Pariapichiu did not spend much time with his father who was always busy reconstructing the Inca Empire. But after Suyuntu’s execution, Uturunuc began to spend more time with is remaining child. The would go at least five times a year on hunting trips in the Andes, particularly in search for the rare Giant Guinea Pig (Avg: 11’8’’ Long and 375 lbs in weight). On a hunting trip in 1637, Pariapichiu missed a sling to the Giant Guinea Pig’s head. It charged and attacked Uturuncu. The results of the fight are disputed, but most sources claim after being rammed against some rocks, Uturuncu stabbed his pike into the mouth of the beast and up through its brain, killing it.Pariapichiu. “The Emperor's Awesome Battle.” Inca Medical Journal, vol. 1, no. 1, ser. 1, 1653, pp. 1–46. The Database for Cusco, Cusco's Database, The Service for Cusco, Cusco's Service, thejournalforcusco,cuscosjounal.com/voliss11. Death The accounts of Uturuncu’s death vary widely. Some say the charging Giant Guinea Pig ate him whole, though this seems to conflict with existing historical evidence. Others suggest that Uturuncu killed the Giant Guinea Pig with his bear hands and happened to die of an unrelated illness several months later. But most historical sources and historians believe that the wounds he received from the hunting accident became infected and, slowly, worsened. Whatever the case, being in the highest sovereignty of his life, feeling that he was at the point of death, he sent for all his sons who were then in the city, including Pariapichiu. In their presence he first divided all his jewels and contents of his wardrobe. Next he made them plough furrows in token that they were vassals of their brother, Pariapichiu, and that they had to eat by the sweat of their hands. He also gave them arms in token that they were to fight for their brother. He then dismissed them. Alone with Pariapichiu, Uturuncu uttered his last words. They were as follows:Lincoln, Ghost. I'm coming for you, Booth!. Log Cabin Inc., 2019. I was born as a flower of the field, As a flower I was cherished in my youth, I came to my full age, I grew old, Now I am withered and die. Having uttered these words, he laid his head upon a pillow and expired, having lived seventy years and reining fifty-three. He died on Good Friday, the same day as his savior. They say, at the very moment Uturuncu breathed his last breath, darkness came over all the land, the earth shook, and rocks split.Jones, Alex. “How Uturuncu Really Died.” The Truth, Infowars, 30 Mar. 2018, https://www.infowars.com//therealdeathofuturuncu He was buried in the volcano which bears his name and the entrance to his tomb was trampled by a thousand llamas so as to keep his tomb hidden. Some say those who escorted the llamas were killed to further secure its secrecy. His tomb is often described as incredibly grandiose by those who built it, who were encouraged to record descriptions. The outermost chamber contains canals carefully crafted within the marble floor. It is adorned with pearls and is said to contain crabs who will continue the cycles of life for eternity. Decorated to be like a parlor, the second chamber has porcelain crockery and mahogany tables, chairs, and doors. In the innermost chamber, his coffin is made purely of the finest gems. Fine jewelry covers his body. At the foot of the coffin, eternally burning incense is said to lay. The ceilings of all chambers are said to be gold and the walls made of silver.Rowling, J.R.R. Fantastic Tombs and Where to Find Them. HPP, 2020 At the peak of the volcano, a marble cross, twenty feet high, was placed to commemorate the great leader. Legacy Uturuncu is now remembered in the Inca Empire as their greatest leader. Some call him the second Pachacuti, holding him as high as the Sapa Inca who brought the Inca Empire to its greatest size in history. At the center of Cusco, a 125 foot statue of Uturuncu stands, raising his pike into the air. The Constitution he created over 400 years ago, still remains. The Empire which he built has become one of the world’s great superpowers, emerging victorious in all three world wars. Their economy is the largest in the world and Cusco has become a major global hub for scientific research.Guy, Propaganda. Everything's Great!. Inca Empire Propaganda Department, 2024. The military ranks low in overall personnel, but has the largest and (arguably) most advanced air force in the world. But Uturuncu’s life had also sparked a growing sense of nationalism within the Empire. Eventually, the southern areas of Bolivia have become far more open to immigration and diversity, but the remainder of the Empire, including Cusco, frequently have Inca Supremacy protests. Outbreaks of violence over the matters are extremely rare. Both sides of the issue have used Uturuncu as a symbol for their cause. The Inca Supremacists have cited his efforts in the reconquista as proof that the Inca Empire must be kept Incan. The opposition has cited aspects of his Constitution which include “all individuals have the right to worship whichever religion they have faith in” and “no individual or entity ought to be discriminated against for their ethnicity or religion.”Uturuncu. “The Inca Constitution.” The Database for Cusco, Cusco's Database, The Service for Cusco, Cusco's Service, 5 May 1606, emperorsnewword.inca.gov/constitution. References in Popular Culture The 2018 Oscar-winning film Behind Llama Eyes was a biography of Uturuncu’s years after the reconquista. The film won Best Picture, Best Director (Alejandro González Iñárritu), Best Actor (Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson), Best Original Music Score, Best Cinematography, Best Film Editing, Best Visual Effects, Best Production Design, Best Costume Design, Best Sound Mixing, and Best Sound Editing.Kimmel, Jimmy. This Year's Oscars!. Academy Publishing, 2018. In the game Civilization VII, Uturuncu leads the Inca Empire. In Tower Heist 2, there is an attempted theft of a portrait of Uturuncu. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse